


Jeremy Heere is a fucking enabeler

by TheItalianScribe (TheIcyMage)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Background boyf riends, F/F, M/M, Pinkberry, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheItalianScribe
Summary: Jeremy is banned from talking to pining Brooke and Chloe.





	Jeremy Heere is a fucking enabeler

Jeremy was enjoying a quiet Sunday night when he got a text from a pining Brooke Lohst.

Brooke: Jeremy! I am so gay!  
Brooke: I saw this girl at Pinkberry amd I didn't want to ask her number or anything, but she was so cute and I left a lot in the tip jar because I think I creeped her out by staring.  
Brooke: And I just.  
Brooke: Why are girls so cute????  
Jeremy: Remember when we dated?  
Jeremy: I want to punch that Jeremy in the face because you are a cute girl and your excitement is rubbing off on me.  
Brooke: Awww!  
Brooke: ^♡^  
Jeremy: So what brought on this outburst?  
Brooke: The curls!  
Brooke: Jeremy, her curl game was so strong!!!  
Brooke: Like her hair was mostly straight and held back by a headband.  
Brooke: But they curled out at the bottom.  
Brooke: And her hair was this blue gradient  
Brooke: so it looked like a waterfall  
Jeremy: I'd ask why you aren't gushing to Chloe, but I know better.  
Brooke: Oh, hush, you.  
Brooke: Oh! Did you know Chloe has naturally curly hair.  
Brooke: it gets so curly when she dies nothing with it  
Brooke: But she spends an hour straightening it when she shampoos  
Brooke: And it looks good, but I wish she'd let it curl it more!  
Brooke: :(((  
Jeremy: Can not relate.  
Jeremy: Michael doesn't gel his hair so it's really curly.  
Brooke : showoff  
Jeremy: I can't hear you over the heavenly clouds of boyfriend hair.  
Brooke : Jeeeerrrreeeemy  
Jeremy: :3  
Jeremy: He doesn't let me put gel in my hair though for the same reason.  
Jeremy: I don't like my hair though.  
Brooke: Ha!  
Brooke: Wait, no.  
Brooke: Jeremy, your floof hair is amazing.  
Brooke: I can give you some hair clips if you don't like it in your face.  
Jeremy: Thanks. I might take you up on that.  
Brooke: Yes!!!

Jeremy: Hey, Chloe, when do you usually shampoo?  
Chloe: I am actually about to right now.  
Chloe: Why?  
Jeremy: If I may, you should try to get your hair to dry curly at the bottom.  
Jeremy: trust me.  
Chloe: that sounds super ominous.  
Chloe: Jerry, you were banned from being ominous, remember?  
Jeremy: Fiiiiiineeee  
Jeremy: Brooke may or may not have told me that she likes your hair curly.  
Jeremy: And she is going to give me hair clips so I wanted to make her day.  
Chloe: Shit.  
Chloe: you had me at Brooke!

That following day, Jeremy was blessed with the gift of a bag of hair clips and a Brooke transfixed by a curly-haired Chloe. It was a good day until he got home and was ambushed with texts. 

Brooke: hfjevrvrvt  
Brooke: w H a t  
Brooke: Jeremy how  
Jeremy: Hey, Brooke. :)  
Jeremy: good day?  
Brooke: That was the best day amd im dying  
Brooke: Im.dying happy, but  
Brooke: Jeremy, how did you get Chloe to curl hair?  
Jeremy: What makes you think I had something to do with it?  
Jeremy: Must be a coincidence  
Brooke: djrbehyjebr  
Brooke: xjrbritbejsjtbr  
Brooke: I cant words

Chloe: Heere, what the fuck did you do????  
Jeremy: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Chloe: Brooke is broken.  
Chloe: You made me break Brooke.  
Jeremy: Would you say she's...  
Jeremy: Brooken?  
Chloe: :/  
Jeremy: ;)  
Jeremy: Also, don't steal my brand!  
Chloe: ::::///////  
Chloe: Not the time for this!  
Chloe: We Brooke Brooke  
Chloe: wait  
Chloe: *We broke Brooke!  
Chloe: FUCK 

Micheal: Games are off for tonight  
Michael: I have to fix Brooke with baking  
Michael: And since Chloe seems convinced that you had something to do with it, I figured you wouldn't mind.  
Michael: And no  
Michael: you can't come. 

Chloe: Jeremy, since Brooke is acting weird around me, Michael is diffusing the situation.  
Chloe: don't u dare interrupt them  
Chloe: I'm doing your hair as punishment.  
Chloe: go outside. I'm in your driveway. 

Jenna: This just in, Jeremy Heere is a fucking enabeler.  
Jenna: Wait, did I send that to all my contacts?  
Jenna: whoops!

Jenna: Ignore the last text from me.  
Jenna: Also, Christine says you're not allowed to suggest things to Chloe.  
Jenna: I'd avoid Chloe if I were you.  
Jeremy: That will be hard. She's kind of kidnapping me at the moment.  
Jenna: Oh.  
Jenna: Rip, you  
Jenna: And RIP, future Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I typed Brooke Valentine instead of Lohst. If that's not a Freudian Slip, I don't know what is!  
> Edit 2: "don't steal my brand" is a line from from Cass's "Davey's Good Christian Group Chat." If you like Newsies, oblivious objects of pining, and group chat antics, I highly recommend it.  
> You can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11546058/chapters/25926660


End file.
